


Tickles and Giggle Fits

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gargalesthesia - The sensation caused my tickling. Tomoe smiled, rather happy that she had found a small advantage over the two mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles and Giggle Fits

"I got us some drinks and snacks!" Tomoe chirped cheerfully as she returned to the living room of Antonio's house. She stopped and blinked when she found both Kotetsu and Antonio had their heads down on the coffee table, snoring lightly. "Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me..."

The two boys were seated on the carpeted floor, their backpacks, school papers, and books littered the area. They were _supposed_ to be working together on homework. It was a Sunday and Antonio's Mom and siblings were at church and they would be out to the markets after that. Antonio was allowed to stay home since it was promised that he would be working and focused on school. 

Antonio's mother didn't mind Tomoe and Kotetsu. In fact she considered them much better company compared to the usual punks that Antonio hung around with. Tomoe was smart, kind, but also strict, the kind of girl that Antonio's mother didn't mind him being friendly with. There was a secret hope that maybe her son was getting over his awkwardness with girls. Kotetsu seemed to be a good kid, even if he had a certain knack for getting into a little trouble now and then. Even if he was a little punk, the kid had a good heart none the less and seemed like a genuine friend. There was a noticeable change in Antonio after they became friends. He was little calmer and seemed more interested in doing good with his special power.

The three of them started having study dates together, usually meeting at either Kotetsu's or Antonio's houses to work on homework and school projects. Tomoe's family, like many other people, weren't exactly fond of NEXTs. While there was a growing tolerance and acceptance of NEXTs, Tomoe's parents didn't care for their daughter's interest in them, heroes, or the two delinquents that she had been seen gallivanting around town with. Tomoe however insisted that it was part of her duty as class rep to help them. Of course her parents didn't buy it, so the three of them couldn't have their 'study parties', as Tomoe called them, at her house.

Tomoe took a deep breath and gave a sigh. She was only gone for twenty minutes to get snacks from the local corner store. She thought that she could trust Kotetsu and Antonio to keep working until she came back. Maybe it was a little understandable though. Kotetsu's family owned a liquor store in town and he and his brother had to help run it since their father wasn't around anymore. Antonio, from what Tomoe heard, had gotten a part time job to help out at home and have a little money for himself. But still, school was important, so she had to do what she had to do.

Tomoe set down the grocery bag she brought with her and walked over to the boys and the coffee table. "You want to do this the hard way? Fine!"

Antonio continued to snore, not suspecting a thing. Suddenly he felt something strange happening to his sides. It made him jolt and hit his knees into the bottom off the coffee table. Antonio cursed on instinct in reaction to the sudden pain. That certainly woke him up more, he then realized that he was being tickled. The odd feeling sending sent a shiver through him. The offending pair of hands then moved from his sides to his stomach, drawing out a half laugh and half yelp. Antonio then tried to squirm away but he felt himself suddenly being hugged from behind.

"Are you going to fall asleep again?" Tomoe said in his ear with a slightly impish tone in her voice.

Antonio could feel his face becoming warm and his heartbeat quicken when he realized just who it was and how close and cozy she was to him. He froze up a little, not sure what to do or how to answer. Antonio then felt Tomoe start to tickle him again, making him burst out in a fit of laughter that was surprisingly high in pitch for a bulky guy like him.

"S-stop!" Antonio cried between laughs. He then squirmed to get away from Tomoe's hold. When he couldn't he activated his powers and saved himself. He kept his powers activated even when she gave up tickling him and watched her move on to her next target.

"THE HELL!?" Kotetsu cried as he suddenly woke with a start and a snort.

Tomoe was a little more ruthless with him. It seemed like finding out both boys were ticklish emboldened her a little. She was having fun with it and was going to milk it for all it was worth. Antonio gave a half laugh as he watched Kotetsu squirm and laugh, telling her to stop. It actually looked hilarious; he could only imagine how ridiculous it must have looked when Tomoe was doing it to him. 

Soon the tickling did stop and both Kotetsu and Antonio were sitting on one side of the coffee table while Tomoe was on the other. Even if they were out of her reach they activated their powers to protect themselves, just in case.

"If you two fall asleep like that again, that's how I'll wake you up." Tomoe stated it like it was a fact.

"Well it doesn't work when we activate our powers." Kotetsu challenged her. He was still a little sour that she had found such an embarrassing weakness and had him practically squealing.

Tomoe looked him dead in the eye, a playful smirk on her lips. "Your powers only last for five minutes _and_ I don't think either of you can activate your abilities when you're asleep."

Both Kotetsu and Antonio looked away from her, she had them there.

"So don't slack off and I won't do it." Tomoe said with a smile. Rather happy that she had found a small advantage over the two mutants.

"Somehow, I doubt that..." Kotetsu grumbled.

"You are both going to graduate, got it?" Tomoe said with a smile. "Trust me, you'll thank me one day."

"As if I'd thank you, Glasses!" Kotetsu shot back defiantly. It was really just him being sour, he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon that he actually was grateful. Tomoe was so weird sometimes but maybe that was part of what he kind of liked about her.

Tomoe smiled and said in a voice that was sweet, but laced with dark intent. "Kotetsu, don't your powers run out in a minute or two?"

Kotetsu raised his hands in pathetic surrender. "S-Sorry..."

-o-o-o-

Tomoe loved both her boys, there was no doubt about that. Even after the years that passed from their days of secret study parties and teenage misadventures, the three of them fit together like a nice little puzzle. She loved cuddling them, kissing them, loving them, and occasionally tickling them. They were both still ridiculously ticklish; it was fun making squirm, laugh, and giggle.

Yes, Tomoe loved her boys; but sometimes being sandwiched between them on a bed that was meant for two on a too warm a night wasn't that comfortable. Perhaps they should have went for the king sized bed when they were furnishing the house. But then again, it wouldn't have fit too well in the bed room.

Tomoe lay awake both admiring the look of peace on Antonio and Kotetsu's faces and playing with their hair. They were so cute when they were asleep, though the snoring she could do without. Tomoe gave a small sigh, then reached out and placed a hand on both of their stomachs, and started to tickle them.

It wasn't long before Antonio and Kotetsu started to stir and squirm. They then both rolled away from the offending fingers on instinct and promptly fell right out of the bed. The two of them giving a groan or grumbled in their sleep after they hit the floor. Tomoe smiled smugly and hogged all the blankets and space on the bed for herself.

-The End-


End file.
